


【昕博】小先生 · 拾肆

by Hugmissa



Category: XINBO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugmissa/pseuds/Hugmissa





	

拾肆

山中夏日凉爽悠闲，转眼一行人已在别苑逗留半月。这日，一声鸽哨响起，京城来了书信。  
“师父说叫我们速速回转，朝中有大事商议。”  
“什么事？”  
“信上没说，只说尽快回京。”  
马龙写了字条，绑在鸽子腿上放出去，通知许昕方博收拾行囊。  
来时用了三天时间，回去加紧脚程，只一天半便到京城。两位将军刚到府上就被宫里传召，许昕也去了秦先生处，只剩方博一人百无聊赖，只得晃到尚书府找周公子小叙。  
“听说北疆战事突然加紧，鞑靼人趁大将军回京竟偷袭我军粮草营，烧了一大半的粮草，还折了一整只精锐骑兵。皇上本在京郊避暑，出了这样的大事立马起驾回了宫里。”  
周雨一五一十的把自己知道的都说给方博听，方博皱紧了眉头：“怪不得我们刚从云敛山回来皇上立马召见了师兄和马将军，原来出了这样大的事。”  
“皇上这次貌似有意一举铲除北疆作乱的鞑靼人。”  
“怎么说。”  
“大将军回京前，已经把他们的部族收拾的差不多了，将鞑靼人打退了国境线一百多里，此次偷袭也是那些残兵的垂死挣扎，如若此时全力发兵深入北疆腹地，清除鞑靼，不出半年，定能大获全胜。如今朝中最合适的人选便是刚从北疆回来的镇国将军和善战的定远将军，科哥这次怕是要同去北疆了。”  
方博苦着脸摇摇头，说他也不甚明了。  
宫中议事厅的灯火从白天亮至深夜，朝臣将军齐聚于此，商议北疆战事。  
“启奏陛下，定远将军不能前去北疆。南方藩王这些年一直蠢蠢欲动，若因北疆战事加急便将大将军调离京城，藩王一定趁此机会大举作乱，到时怕是腹背受敌啊。”  
皇上坐在龙书案前来回踱步，朝臣一番话很有道理，也让他更加烦恼。  
“爱卿说的是。”  
“启奏陛下，臣以为李大人的考虑略失偏颇。若想彻底结束北疆战事，仅凭马将军一人怕是力不从心，战事拖得久，便要大量银两维持所需，到时受苦的还是天下黎民百姓。民水君舟的道理不必臣多做赘述，皇上三思。”  
“众位爱卿说的都有道理，朕都明白。朝中能战之人甚少，辛苦二位将军四处操劳。正值用人之际，朕却无人可以调遣，呜呼哀哉！”  
“陛下，您可还记得，马将军的师尊秦志戬先生门下还有一位文韬武略的玉面大蟒？”  
“啊，朕记得！说起来还是马将军的师弟！”  
“都说打虎亲兄弟，若是这位大蟒先生愿意出山为国效力，便能解陛下燃眉之急。”  
马龙一拱手：“陛下，臣的这位师弟只是爱玩了些，实则没有什么能耐，性子顽劣不服管教，并非能用之人。”  
“马将军，恕老臣直言，您的这位师弟可谓名声在外，想当年马踏贡院墙，戳枪破炮，摔斗跳台，武科场里扯黄绸英雄旗，又手书《治国理政论》，看的陛下都啧啧称奇，此等能人为何多年藏于市井，值此举国危难之际依然不愿挺身而出提枪上阵，难道是前朝余孽异族乱党不成！？”  
马龙几不可察的皱了皱眉头，一时无言以对。  
关于玉面大蟒的猜忌和留流言这些年他们师徒以听了太多。当年武科场争霸不过是师弟顽皮招摇无意之举，黄绸旗扯回家也教师父忙不迭收起，还将师弟狠狠罚了一通。至于那篇论断也是胡乱写作的，根本没想到会引得满城风雨。  
如今丞相说出这样的话，将许昕污蔑成异族乱党，若要再作推脱，恐怕要惹来杀身之祸，连自己也要卷入其中。无奈之下只得说道：“臣的师弟的确黄毛小儿才疏学浅，承蒙陛下器重，自然诚惶诚恐当之有愧。还望陛下宽恕，待臣问过师父师弟的意思，再来回复陛下。”  
皇上沉吟片刻：“好好好，劳烦马将军，请务必带到朕的口谕，说朕求贤若渴，着实想请先生助我国威，为天下黎民苍生尽一份力。”

回到秦宅，马龙又和师父师弟谈到天将大亮。  
“大昕，你若不想去，我便替你向皇上请愿。”  
许昕叹了一口气：“师兄多虑了，我如若硬要推辞怕是连累师兄。况且北疆凶险，能助师兄一臂之力也算报答师父师兄这些年对我的栽培之恩。”  
秦志戬点点头：“你能这样想我就放心了，龙儿有你跟着，我也能放心一些。”  
从秦宅出来，东方的天空已经泛起鱼肚白。马龙和许昕骑着两匹马比肩而行。  
“我还有一桩事放心不下。”  
“何事？”  
“这次前去北疆，军队是否不日便要启程？”  
“并不会太急，毕竟还有很多事情要准备。一个月左右吧。”  
“这一去，便不知何时才能回来。武举考试在即，也不知小公子有没有想好是否应试。如若应试，替代我的新的先生是否能教的好。若不考武举，日后他又何去何从。”  
马龙无奈的摇摇头：“我看你不是担心武举，你是放不下小公子吧。”  
许昕挑着眉毛惊诧了一下，随即笑了。  
“师兄我还不知道你那点小心思吗？十二岁那年一见钟情，这么多年整日心心念念便是那位风流的公子，说你是情种真是一点不过分。”  
“哪有什么钟情，不过是我一厢情愿罢了。”  
“不过如今方公子这样黏你，你还真得好好想想怎么和他说你要前去北疆的事。战场刀剑无眼生死在天，可别担心坏了你那宝贝疙瘩。”  
许昕连连摆手：“师兄你莫要折煞我了，你去北疆的第一年，那块儿黑木头还不是整日魂不守舍郁郁寡欢，恨不得立马启程去边关寻你。司马昭之心看的师弟我是牙根儿发酸啊。”  
“行了，别贫了你，还是好好回去准备准备吧。”  
两匹马甩着尾巴，朝各自的府邸走回去了。


End file.
